Fibromyalgia is a widespread rheumatic condition which is characterized by chronic pain in fibrous tissues such as muscles and connective tissues, fatigue, multiple tender points, abnormal sleep patterns, stiffness, headaches, irritable bowels numbness and other symptoms. It is also associated with chronic fatigue syndrome. The cause of fibromyalgia is unknown and there are no known cures. Various medications are used to treat fibromyalgia, as well as hypnosis, but there are no known medications which permanently relieve its symptoms.
The inventor of the present invention has previously discovered that pain resulting from exposed or damaged nerve ends, commonly referred to as phantom limb pain, can be relieved or alleviated by shielding the painful area with a cloth woven from a yarn containing threads of a conductive metal. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,473, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, which issued to the inventor on 31 Mar., 1987, this pain reduction method has also been found to be effective to reduce stump spasms and stump pains in amputees, pain from scars other than those resulting from amputation and also arthritic pain and menstrual pain and cramps.
The yarn of the cloth used in this previously-discovered method is preferably composed of from 2 to 35% by weight of conductive metal filament, and the balance of natural or synthetic textile fiber such as nylon. The metal may be any conductor, but a stainless steel alloy has been found to be effective.
The inventor of the present invention has also discovered that a similar method can be used to relieve muscle pain and soreness and reduce nervousness in horses. This method of treating horse pain and nervousness comprises fashioning a horse blanket of a cloth woven from a yarn containing threads of conductive metal, and placing it on the horse. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,877, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, which issued to the inventor of the present invention on 2 May, 1989. The inventor of the present invention has also discovered that a similar method can be used to alleviate delayed onset muscle soreness as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,351 issued 14 Nov., 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. See also Zhang J., Clement D, and Taunton J. “The Efficacy of Farabloc, an Electromagnetic Shield, in Attenuating Delayed-Onset Muscle Soreness” Clin J. Sport Med, 2000 January; 10(1): 15-21. PMID: 106995845 [PubMed—indexed for MEDLINE].
It has now been discovered that a similar method may be implemented sucessfully in the treatment of fibromyalgia in humans.